


Relief

by theyoungestwinchester



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, F/M, Older Brothers, Protective J2, SPN - Freeform, Spn Cast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyoungestwinchester/pseuds/theyoungestwinchester
Summary: “We know you too well, Y/N. We know you’re lying.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick story of J2 being protective of the reader!

You are standing in your trailer, staring at yourself in the mirror that’s hanging on the wall. Normally, you’d be able to hide it, but not this time. The bruise that was now turning into a black eye would get everyone’s attention. Everyone would start asking questions, but that’s the last thing that you wanted.  
‘He’ll never stop,’ you think to yourself as a moan escapes from your parted lips, recalling the events from the previous night. This wasn’t the first time that your boyfriend, Adam, had physical hurt you, but it was the first time that he had done it to your face. The bruises and welts had always been easy to hide underneath your clothes. Until now.  
You attempted to cover up the forming bruise with foundation, but to no avail. Nothing was working. Besides, the makeup department would just wipe it off when you go to the makeup trailer for filming in a little while.  
Filming on Supernatural, a show that you had been a regular on since season two. The past almost ten years had been amazing. You started on the show when you were sixteen, and now at age 25, the cast and crew had become your family. You loved working with everyone, especially Jared and Jensen, who had become all but your protective older brothers.  
The frown in your expression only seems to deepen as you think of the boys. They liked Adam; they had spent lots of time with him when he visited you on set. Adam was funny, charming: just a few of the reasons that you had fallen in love with him.  
But Adam had started drinking horribly, almost every other night. It always ended up in some form of argument. First it had only been a small shake. Then it was the hard pinch to your arm that caused your arm to almost bleed. Now it was the punch to your face.  
Another sigh escapes from your lips and you finally give up trying to hide the bruise with the foundation. You were due at the makeup trailer in a few minutes, anyway. Might as well get this over with. You grabbed a pair of large sunglasses, placing them on the bridge of your nose, hoping they would cover the initial shock of the scene. 

***

The wide sunglasses were still on your face as you entered the makeup trailer. Jensen was already sitting in one of the chairs that was in front of the large mirror. Zabrina was already working on his makeup; when she saw you enter she pointed to the empty seat on the left. “You're next.”  
“Hey, sweetheart. How's it going today?” Jensen peaks at you through the mirror as you take the seat at his side.  
You push the sunglasses up more on the bridge of your nose. “Good. Tired. I barely got any sleep last night.” Hopefully that lie would cover the purple and blue shadows that were under your eyes.  
Jensen arches a brow, holding back a teasing smirk, “Why not; was Adam visiting your trailer last night?”  
At the mention of your boyfriend’s name, you almost flinch but stop yourself. Too bad Jensen notices. His mouth is parting to say something to you, his expression suddenly filled with concern, but at the same time, the door to the makeup trailer flies open, and Jared waltzes in, a bag of sour candy in one hand.  
“Hi everyone!” Jared is full of energy, as usual. He takes the seat next to you and pops a piece of candy into his mouth, all while flashing you a dimpled smile through the mirror. You manage to give a small smile back, but your stomach was doing somersaults. As soon as Zabrina was done with Jensen, your turn would be next and you would have to take off the sunglasses. Jared and Jensen would see the bruises.  
“Alright, sweetheart,” Zabrina begins as she moves over to your chair, “Just relax, and take off your sunglasses. You know the drill.”  
Your lips puckered as you sucked in a deep breath. Do I have to?, you thought internally. 

***

Jared reacts first. “Y/N! Are you okay?”  
“What happened?!” Jensen leans forward, his head tilting to the side in concern.  
“It’s n-nothing.” You manage a small shrug, looking to your feet.  
“We know you too well, Y/N. We know you’re lying.” The boys were leaning forward, both of them with worried looks expressed clearly upon their features.  
Jensen suddenly leans forward and gently takes your hand. When your skin touches his, reflexively your body flinches away from him.  
It was easy to see, the lightbulb going off in Jensen’s head. You had never turned him away, reacted to him like this. He, and Jared, were your older brothers. They were your best friends. He knew that it was Adam that had done this to you. The anger in his face is crystal clear. Immediately, he is storming out of the trailer.  
“What?” Jared’s gaze follows Jensen’s tall figure that was just shutting the door. He looks really confused.  
You let out a sigh. There was no way that you were going to get out of this. You just looked down at your feet again and whispered one thing. “Adam.”

***

Jared had left angrily after, following Jensen’s lead. You knew where they going: to your trailer, where Adam was sleeping. He usually slept in through the day when you had filming.  
Because the boys were so much taller than you, you had to practically run to catch up with their long strides and even after Zabrina had let you go, once your makeup was finished. “This will take a lot of explaining to do,” she sighed, but thankfully didn’t push the matter.  
By the time that you reached your trailer, Jensen was in Adam’s face. You could easily hear him yelling from across the set. Jared was standing at his side and he looked like he was ready to start throwing punches. You could feel the anger coming off of both them; it was so thick in the air that you could practically cut it with a knife.  
From the angry yelling that was coming from Jensen, you let out a startled scream, covering your mouth as you as Adam tries to take a swing, after repeatedly trying to tell the boys to back up, or “I’ll kick both of your asses right here!”  
Cliff, the bodyguard of both Jared and Jensen laughed from behind you. You turned around and let out a sigh of relief. “I’d like to see you try!”  
Immediately, you knew what you had to do. Everyone was appearing, wondering what the chaos was going on. Misha was walking out, still in pajamas. Rob and Osric and Ruth were right behind him, both of them just as confused. You glanced at each of the faces. All of these people were your family. They truly loved you and cared about you, unlike Adam.  
Very slowly, you approach Adam. You place a hand on Jensen’s arm, as if to signal that it was okay. The bruises on your face were throbbing and were very prominent, but you didn’t care. You needed to get this out. The relationship with Adam had gone on for far too long.  
“You need to leave.” Your voice was steadier than you had ever thought it would be. “Adam, you have one hour to collect your things out of my trailer and leave. I never want to see you again or hear from you again. If you ever try to contact me again,” you gesture to the cast behind you, “ you will have to answer to every single person here.”  
Adam laughs and tries to step forward, “Yeah right. You need me. You’re a whiny little bitch and you can’t take care of yourself. You need me.”  
Jared steps in between him and yourself, blocking the path. “Then how come you were sleeping on her couch? Pretty sure that you were the lazy ass that needed her. Get the fuck out of here before we call the cops to forcibly remove you for trespassing on private property.”  
Adam glanced around at everyone, his mouth opening and closing several times, as if he was trying to figure to the right words to say. Finally, he decides not to say anything, and he just returns to the trailer. Through the window, you can see him beginning to pack up his things.

***

That’s when you finally break down into tears. You weren’t sure why you were crying, if it was over the loss of Adam, or for the love from your cast members that were now swarming around you in a giant hug.


End file.
